Stolen
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Raf, Miko, and Jack switch bodies with Soundwave, Shockwave, and Knock Out; boy are they all in for a ride. Which includes the humans trying to do damage from within, but little do they know about the damage the Con's are causing at the Autobot Base.
1. Stolen

**Stolen**

There was a bright light. That was all he could see. Was he blind? He couldn't be blind! It just wasn't possible. Uh oh! Did he lose his glasses? Cause all he could see were spots. Actually, not spots, more like a blinding and annoying bright light that wouldn't go away, and he could only stare into it.

His vision got clearer, and he realized he was surrounded by Con's. They were on the ground, unmoving. His heart stilled. Did he kill them? He killed Soundwave and Knock Out! He remembered seeing an explosion, but he didn't see Shockwave anywhere. Which meant that the Cyclops was still around. And, that wasn't a really good sign because according to Bumblebee, he was dangerous. Then again, wasn't every Con dangerous?

Raf slowly got up and saw Jack and Miko laying down near him. He sighed in relief. _So_ they were okay. That made everything better for him; because all his friends were alright, and he was sure that the Autobots would come in and rescue them from whatever this was, and from the Con's.

The sound of a weapon firing up made him rethink that thought. Turning slowly, as if not to spook his attacker, Raf looked to see Arcee pointing her gun at him. Why would she want to shoot him? Was he deformed? Was she scared of him? What could it be? Arcee's his friend!

"Don't move any closer, Con!" Arcee threatened, her tone ice as she remained still, her optics flickering over to Jack and Miko.

"Arcee it's me!" Raf shouted, confusion filling him, and his voice. Then he stopped, as if wanting to blink. What was wrong with his voice? Why was it so deep? He just happened to look down and see...his own body? He blinked, unsure what he was looking at. But there he was, on the ground, unconscious.

"Woh woh, Arcee put the gun down!" Knock Out said suddenly, walking over to the blue femme, servos held up in the air as if to signal that there shouldn't be in any harm.. But the way he said it...it just didn't sound right coming from the red medic.

Arcee's optics flickered over to Jack, who was getting up. But then Jack looked around and turned his gaze towards Soundwave. He charged with such agility that Raf didn't know the teen possessed. He latched onto Soundwaves leg and started climbing up with dangerous grace.

And a fire fight broke out.

Arcee was screaming for the children to find shelter, while Knock Out was shouting in confusion, though it sounded a lot like a scream of panic. Bulkhead showed up, his weapons blazing as he charged. Soundwave fell down with a yelp. A yelp? Did Soundwave just speak? And yelp?

All there heads/helms turned suddenly toward a ground bridge that opened up. Megatron stepped through, and it was his very presence that caused Raf to freeze up. "Soundwave, Shockwave, Knock Out, into the ground bridge, now!" the warlord bellowed, pointing to the ground, an irritated look on his face.

To everyone's surprise, the children started running toward the dark lord. But it was short lived until Arcee grabbed Jack and Bulkhead grabbed Miko and 'Raf'. The blue femme called for a ground bridge, and all Raf could do was watch the Autobots disappear with his own body.

* * *

"Soundwave, now!" Megatron yelled.

Jack just stood there, shocked, and questioning his every being right now. He was inside the spymaster's body. He was in a Con's body! His mind was blank until Knock Out started roughly pushing.

"Come on Jack-rabbit that's your cue," the red mech whispered, trying to urge him forward.

Jack gave a start, looking back at the Decepticon. Only one person called him that, and it was safe to say that the medic was now Miko.

They stumbled through the ground bridge and onto the Nemesis, and it was then Jack didn't know what to do.

"Would any of you care to explain to me what happened out there?!" Megatron demanded, turning to face them; his red optics somewhat filled with fury. Right now, they were glad that they were not Starscream.

"The Autobots ambushed us and they had a new nuclear weapon that I never seen or heard of. It knocked us out, no pun intended. And thank Primus for your swift rescue. We would have been in the scrap yard without your help. Soundwave was just out of it," Miko proclaimed casually.

Megatron stood there with a confused look on his face.

"I would like to examine Soundwave and Shockwave, since they got most of the blast," Miko said with a swift bow. Jack could only stare at his friend in shock.

Megatron nodded "Oh, and Knock Out, inform me on any injures."

The three Con's took off down the hall.

After what seemed like hours of searching, they finally stumbled upon the med bay. Well, they assumed it was the med bay because it had all this doctor and science stuff. Miko causally closed the door she looked around before she smirked. Raf would have a field trip once he recovers from his shock. Again, no pun intended. She was getting good with these puns.

The two mechs turned around to face Miko who had an excited smile on her face.

Jack finally broke the silence "Miko what did you do?!"

Miko blinked. "Me! What did I do?" she shouted. Though in the back of her mind, she thought it was weird to be arguing with Soundwave, since he barely spoke; to mention, his voice was very deep… and sounded like someone in authority.

"Something happened, and we are now inside of Shockwave, Soundwave and Knock Out's bodies," Jack countered, tilting his helm. It was a little strange that he had a spark now, and had his face hidden. Did Soundwave even have a face?

"Well, look at the positive!" Miko exclaimed, folding her arms, and then examined her red paint.

"Positive! What positive?" Jack asked with slight anger in his voice. Again, weird arguing with Soundwave.

"We can do some damage. We can, like, rip them up from the inside!" Miko encouraged, a small glint in the red optics that most of the Decepticons were known for. Where did the red come from? Was it from the energon they were eating? Did it show that their sparks were evil?

"Yeah, but who's to say the ones in our body aren't doing the same with us?" Jack questioned, concern and worry filling his tone as he feared about what would happen to his comrades back at base.

Miko frowned. "We could try and warn the Bots. But in the meantime, we can stall the Cons. Raf can you stall Project Predacon?" Miko asked, turning to face the Cyclops. The big red optic staring back at her.

"Well, yeah possibly," Raf answered, his voice slightly cracking; showing that he was nervous.

"Great! Jack, can you stall Project Icon?" Miko asked quickly, turning back to the Faceless Mech.

"Stalling won't be hard, considering that I don't know what I am doing," Jack answered calmly, wanting to right now run a hand through his hair, only to find out: he didn't have any hair!

"Great," Miko replied, chuckling slightly. This all seemed kinda easy, but, everyone doubted it would because.. they were up against robots that have been alive for centuries.

"We're gonna have to find our way around this ship," Jack stated after a moment of looking around the room.

"Well, you're Soundwave, can't you just hook yourself up to a computer?" Miko suggested, knowing the answer to that. The girl in the medic eyed the room, and then turned back to Jack. She then stepped out of the way and motioned to the computer behind her.

Jack sighed and started typing on the computer. "Ugh, why couldn't Raf be stuck in Soundwaves body?" Jack groaned, not even knowing what he was pressing. For all he knew, he could be typing in a really bad curse word in Cybertronian, or googling a recipe for space nachos.

"Uh, I am stuck in Shockwaves body," Raf pointed out, folding his arms. "Not only that, but I have to work on Project Predacon and that is a serious equation." He then stared up at the ceiling, really not wanting to have to deal with the dragon-like beast.

"Oh, and Soundwave doesn't speak," Miko stated, humming.

Within that moment Laserbeak got off of Jack's chassis, almost as if the minicon were exhausted due to whatever stress it's companion was giving off.

"What the-" Jack yelped.

"I'll get him!" Miko exclaimed, jumping in the air trying to catch the little minicon, scratching her paint job in the process. Not that she cared, because the more damage she could do to this body, the more Knock Out would flip out.

Raf tried to grab Laserbeak, but the little thing just kept flying around chirping like crazy.

Laserbeak knew something was wrong with his so called 'master.' His thoughts weren't right and he spoke! That was his clue that something was wrong with his beloved master and he didn't like who his master had become. So he just decided to stick with the thought that this mech wasn't his master.

Laserbeak started chirping insults at them, unaware that they could not understand him.

Miko jumped up and tazed Laserbeak with whatever tool she could find. To be honest, it looked like she thought it could be used as a hammer. The little minicon fell on the med berth. Jack winced at what felt like being tazed and just stood still. Lord almighty, it hurt.

Raf looked at him aware that something was wrong. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack looked up at Shockwave. He shook his helm. No, it was Raf inside of Shockwave. He sighed. "Yeah, I just felt like, well...I felt Laserbeak pain," he answered, moving his arms back and forth as if to calm himself.

"So you're connected somehow?" Miko asked.

They all stared at each other. It felt weird, well, it mostly felt weird to Miko because she was in a mech's body.

"I so need to get use to my deep voice," Raf said looking down with a sigh.

"We all do Raf. And Jack here needs to get use to being silent," Miko said with a small laugh.

Jack sighed and nodded. He wasn't use to being silent, but it was definitely something he would have to get use to because he guaranteed that they were going to be in these… bodies for a while.

* * *

Raf left the med bay, thinking that it would be best for him to get started on stalling Project Predacon. It took Raf a while to find Shockwave's lab. He had to look it up which took like 4 hours to actually find where it is but then he had to be ground bridged there. He had the help of a vehicon trooper, which bought a sense of relief.. and somewhat anxiety to him. And what he saw shocked him, there were tubes and tubes of predacons.

"Shockwave," a voice said and Raf knew the sound of that voice and it was not good. Raf turned around to see the dark lord himself, Megatron. Raf gulped and then did a hand motion for him to carry on.

Megatron raised an eyebrow before carrying on. "How is Project Predacon going along?"

Raf could've sworn if cybertronians did blink he would have blinked. He didn't even know how to work Project Predacon. But he thought it was best to just nod instead, so he did.

"Good," Megatron said as he walked out, even though Shockwave didn't give a clear enough answer, the Lord knew that it should be going alone.. well… right?

Raf just stood there he doesn't even know how to work his weapons or transform. Oh and it would be horrible if they had to go on a mission against the Autobots.

Ugh why did this have to happen? He wished he could remember something but it was all a blur with light; and all he remembered was being knocked on conscious. And he woke up in Shockwave's body.

* * *

Miko was leaning against the wall with Jack by her side standing up. Starscream happened to be walking by and just stared which Miko just stared back and made a face. And, Starscream came right up to them.

"Great Miko, now you got him coming in our direction," Jack whispered, but it sounded more like a hiss. But Starscream let it be and just walked by whatever they were talking about it had to be important.

"Ugh we have to get out of these bodies," Jack said letting out a sigh.

* * *

 _A/N: This took awhile because I lost inspiration for it; but it hit me like a truck when the Bumblebee Trailer came out..._


	2. Taken

**Ascoobian:** _Major thanks for the ideas that you have gave me. I would never have thought about it being bad for Raf's mental health in being isolated like that._

 **Mariah:** _Yes, the Con's are at the Autobot base… it's kinda interesting now that Miko is in Knock Out's body, right?_

 **9844:** _There will be more. Lots more. No need to worry!_

* * *

 **Stolen Chapter 2**

Soundwave stood there, keeping quiet as he hung around in the corner. He stared up at the Autobots, his sworn enemies, standing right before him, and the one known as Arcee staring back at him with a concerned look. What could he do? He was at the Autobot base, and he wasn't… _himself._

"Jack, are you okay?" the femme asked, taking a step forward as the 'young teen' took a step back into the stoned wall.

Soundwave didn't want to speak, but he knew he'd have to in order to not sound strange and blow his cover. But, he remained silent, giving a small nod as he looked up at the warrior, even trying to give her an assuring smile. If he spoke, she would have immediately known that this isn't her human.

Despite feeling uneasy, Arcee walked away, giving her partner in training a worried glance, but not pressing any further, but her blue optics still had a small look of concern in them.

Soundwave felt relief flash through him, though was it relief? How could he be relieved when he was at the Autobots _base?_ It was unsettling, and he could only imagine what they would do to get information out of him, in order to disrupt Lord Megatron's plans. In the meantime, he could try and figure out where their base is. Finding out the location would be very beneficial to the Decepticon cause; and would end this war once and for all.

He hid his inner emotions that were displaying within him. Afterall, the spy-master wasn't one to do such a thing in a times like this when the enemy could easily get a hold of such important information; and as of right now, he could possibly cause some damage from within. Oh, how it made this little human's pathetic heart pound faster in excitement of the trouble that he will soon be able to cause.

But, Soundwave still had to figure out how this fellow human acted. In order to cause damage when in the place of another; you need to be identical with that person. The only problem was, he doesn't know this human known as 'Jack Darby' very well. All he has is small clues, but that is just about it. He would have to do some digging. Perhaps this human had a what his kind called a computer.. or a phone..

It kind of disgusted him that the enemy cared so much for the life forms on this earth. The weak should be squashed like bugs, while the strong get rewarded. The strong should be able to do _whatever_ they want, _whenever_ they want. Shouldn't the weak just cower away, knowing that there is no chance for them to win?

* * *

Shockwave examined his surroundings, trying to take in of what was going on. He was well aware that he was in the Autobot's base, and he already figured out that he wasn't in his own body. A sparklings body he was in. A fragile one too. That just made matters worse, because it meant that this body couldn't be able to do certain things that he would like to do. Shockwave was pretty sure that if he would punch someone, this body's hand would break.

With a small frown, he took off the young boy's glasses that were placed on the bridge of his nose. He stared down at them, finding that his vision had became very blurry. What was it? It was like a familiar sickness on Cybertron that infected the optics. It also gave him a little bit of a headache seeing everything blurry like this. He _literally_ couldn't see without them.

The former cyclops put the lenses back on, seeing that his vision did get better. He blinked, examining his small hands and the small feet he had. Shockwave already knew that this human was fragile, and most likely a sparkling to other humans; but, it didn't come to his mind that the boy would be _this_ fragile.

Humans really are a weak species.

Shockwave shook his head; it was strange having two optics… no, eyes. It was strange having eyes. But, he shouldn't be thinking about this now, he should be trying to see what the enemy is up too at the moment. He slowly made his way over to Ratchet, and looked up and down at the white and red medic. What should he do? No, what _could_ he do?

If he asked to see what the mech was doing, it would be suspicious!

Maybe it'd be best to see what Soundwave was doing in this situation, after all, he seemed deep in though at the moment.

Just then, a bunch of beeping sounds that Shockwave could clearly understand caught him off guard. He then saw Bumblebee, the scout; walk into base. The Autobots chirps were full of excitement as he happily approached him. Oh no… now he had to engage in a conversation with the enemy. Just great.

" **Raf, you seem like you're in good shape! Ratchet told me about the whole mission,"** Bumblebee stated, trailing off as he looked at his 'human' companion. His blue optics were big, showing of concern, yet compassion. " **How are you feeling?"**

And Shockwave felt… awkward. So, he cleared his throat, as if he was going to speak. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. The cyclop's is in the body of a boy, a young one. How would a human respond? "... not in the best of shape." Oh, how it pained him to not come up with a theory on how his question was both illogical, and logical.

By the Scout's slightly droopy door wings, Shockwave could tell that the bug was going to say something else and make his life more difficult. "Can I go home?" That's it! But, the next words he would speak about would soon be of either a theory, or a harsh order.

Wait! If Bumblebee took him to the human's house, he wouldn't be able to see what the enemy was doing. He shook his head rapidly. "No, it would be more logical if I stayed here," he mumbled quietly, the Scout tilting his head in confusion. "I'll stay here."

The way Shockwave seemed to have said it, caught the yellow Autobot off guard. It was stern. Maybe the mission had worn him out. But, Bumblebee wasn't taking the companion to his home, anyway. Ratchet still wanted to examine any wounds that could've possibly have appeared on the boy's body.

* * *

Knock Out didn't know _what to do._ One: he's at the Autobot's base Two: he's in a human's body. Three: his glorious paint job was gone! How did this even happen? The red medic couldn't figure it out himself. But, he did know that Shockwave and Soundwave were here, in the other two fleshies bodies. At least he had comrades.

He then noticed the smaller human, in which Shockwave now inhabited in. He casually walked over to the former cyclops, catching his attention with ease. "What do we do?"

Shockwave stayed silent, his eyes drifting toward the ground. He then blinked, a look of confusion coming across his face as he looked at Knock Out up and down. It was obviously the medic, but… the look that the human had was… illogical. Who wears long armor underneath short armor? "I am still figuring that out."

Knock Out sighed, running a hand through… his hair? It was strange to have hair.. it felt weird; and oily. "Do we gather information on them?" he asked. It seemed like a good start, but it was easier said than done.

Soundwave walked forward, and even though he was in a weak human's body, there was something scary about him. It was either the cold gaze he casted upon anyone that saw him, or the way he walked that showed he was being serious. A simple nod was all it took to somewhat answer their questions.

They start causing damage, _now._

Suddenly, the spy-master stopped walking. ' _Laserbeak?'_ His mini con… was reaching out to him. The only time Laserbeak reached out to him was if danger was coming, or forming. As if it were a warning of some sort…. The humans on the war ship.. Were planning to mess up Lord Megatron's plans.

* * *

Raf felt.. Terrible. He didn't know what it was, but he felt sick and uneasy. Like a headache. There were no life forms around, no vehicon troopers. Perhaps Shockwave wished to work alone… but, Raf never did things alone. Only if he was trying to decode the Cybertronian language, but that was just about it. He was use to being surrounded by his mother, his father, and his siblings. Speaking of his family… he really did miss them.

Every time the door would open, a feeling of hope would spring out inside of him; only to find an Insecticon coming in, delivering supplies, and then quickly leaving.

All Raf wanted was company! That was it. He didn't care if it was Lord Megatron, the thought of someone's presence being there, calmed him. It made him feel less anxious, and the headache seemed to dial down. Did Cybertonian's even get headaches?

Finally, Predaking came in, driving him out of his train of thoughts. He was checking up on the experiment of bringing his kin back. Raf glanced at the Predacon; he gave himself points for resisting the urge to either tremble, or run. "How is the project going?" Predaking asked suddenly, his optics scanning the room.

Raf turned to him, the question also seeming difficult for him to answer. It wasn't a simple yes or no question, this was a report. If he didn't give the right report, who knows what'll happen? And, he wasn't exactly doing anything, it just maybe looked like he was doing _something._ So, instead, he had said: "It's doing well."

Oh, how it made him ache inside, the growing dread that the Predaking would be leaving, and Raf would be alone; again. His spark seemed to be beating at a steady rate, but he surely did not feel steady. The young hacker placed his servos on the rim of the giant space computer that he had been working on; in an attempt to somewhat pull himself together.

"... Is something wrong?" Predaking asked, trying to not say it with concern, but if he was hurt; the project was lost.

Raf turned his helm to the Predacon, and for once this entire day, he felt at ease. "No… nothing's wrong," he said rather softly, catching the Predaking off guard. Had Shockwave always had a soft side of him _like_ that? He seemed somewhat innocent at that very moment.

Right now, Raf caught onto what he just did. He wanted to cover his mouth in horror, only to find that he didn't _have a mouth_! So, he looked at Predaking, feeling dumb for a second. Finally, the Predacon spoke up, "Do you require my company?"

The 'cyclops' wanted company… but he knew what was best for him. He had to stay away from any Decepticon's, or he may get found out that he _isn't_ Shockwave. But, Predaking didn't look like he was going to leave; from the way he placed his footing, he seemed to be comfortable. "I take that as a yes," the ancient being mused blankly.

Raf didn't say anything as he stared at Predaking for awhile, and then went back to 'working'. He could decipher what some of the Cybertronian language was, due to Ratchet teaching him… but, it wasn't enough. Most of the words he didn't really understand. "Interesting," he mumbled to himself, seeing when he pressed one of the buttons, a certain structure popped up; like how a blueprint would.

"What is it?" Predaking asked, curiosity filling through him as he made his way over to 'Shockwave'. As soon as he saw it, he raised an eyebrow at the other Con. "Oh…"

Raf turned to the Predaking, and he really wanted to kill himself. What he had done was something so simple, and now he made himself look like an idiot. He then looked down slightly. "Oh.."

The Predacon frowned as he pointed to the structure. "Is that important?"

That was the same question Raf was asking himself. Was it important? Did they need it? Which side needed it? Alright, he was asking multiple questions than just the one. So, instead he said, "Could be…"

Predaking read over the structure many times, frowning. How was it useful? He would like to know that; but the cyclops already seemed stressed as it is. And he would hate to add more to it. Just as the Predacon was about to break the news, Knock Out came rushing in.

"Ra-" Miko started, running in only to stop as soon as she saw Predaking. She then nearly stumbled and turned her gaze to Raf. "Shockwave… Soundwave needs you." That sounded a lot better in her head, but hopefully her little friend got it and the Predaking wouldn't think about it twice.

Raf nodded, then glanced at the Predacon and soon walked over to Miko. "Lead the way," he stated somewhat happily; because now he was out of the intimidating presence that belonged to the Predaking.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Miko literally exploded. "Laserbeak is missing!" she exclaimed hurriedly, the red optics she had getting wider and wider every second.

"What?" This was bad. Where could he have gone? What was happening? None of this made sense! Oh no… if he goes to the Autobot, base; their cover is blown. But, is that a really bad thing? Then again, if Laserbeak gets to the base, he could somehow work with Soundwave and bring total disruption and chaos there.

* * *

Jack stood there, staring at an empty med bay. ' _Jack,'_ a sudden voice called out, and his optics slightly narrowed in confusion. It was a deep voice; but after that, nothing happened. There was silence, and growing dread. It swallowed his stomach, and he felt worried and concern for the Autobots.

Then, he started worrying; again. How did Laserbeak get out?


	3. Removed

**RhettTheWarrior:** _I will update soon; maybe not on the holidays, but I won't abandon this story._

 **Gatomongamer:** _Never really thought about that, I'll keep that in the back of my mind unless if anything else comes to mind._

 **Admiral T. Devanto:** _Yes… I am still dusting off cobwebs._

 **Stolen Chapter** **3**

* * *

Laserbeak soared through the air, in search of his master. He knew that this person was an imposter, because Soundwave's spark beat was different from his original one. The mini con's spark was telling him that Soundwave was in danger, and wasn't really in that much of a good state. He was weak, fragile, and Laserbeak had to help.

But what caught the mini con off guard, was that the imposter let him go for whatever strange reason. It made no sense, it happened out of the blue. Laserbeak had no time to think about what had just happened; as quickly as he was freed, he flew away from the Nemesis in search of Soundwave. But, now he was thinking about it; it was almost as if his master was controlling the imposter.

As Laserbeak continued to fly, electricity coursed through his body; it forced him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. He couldn't move, all he could see was a human towering over him wearing a green like armor. Then, Laserbeak's optics went black.

* * *

Soundwave was observing the Autobot's with a stern gaze, the look he seemed to be giving Ratchet couldn't go without notice, at the moment, even the enemy was too afraid to ask what was going on with him. Too afraid, or they simply didn't care. Whatever it was, it made life easier for him as long as the Autobot's stayed away.

And, Knock Out was pacing, the frown he wore showed that he too, was having trouble coping with the situation at hand. But, they shouldn't be worrying about the little problem they have. They should focus on the big picture: getting information for Lord Megatron. It was kind of hard trying to get information for the Decepticon Leader, mostly because the Autobots tend to have a keen optic.

Shockwave seemed to understand that the Autobots could notice whatever was off with the children; and right now he was right standing far away from Ratchet, but could get a glimpse on what they were researching. Right now, the Autobot's were trying to figure out where the rest of the Predacon bones were, and trying to get them before his side did.

Smart, but it was pretty obvious already.

Suddenly, Soundwave sprung up, his eyes wide. He felt panic, but it wasn't his. ' _Laserbeak?'_ he thought, and then pretty soon, he was feeling his own panic rise. The very heart that was in the human's body began to beat fast, and sweat poured down his face. " _Laserbeak?"_ Soundwave called out, only to get nothing. His dread only grew at not getting a response as he kept trying to call for his precious mini con.

The spy-master then looked at Shockwave and Knock Out, who seemed to get the idea that something was wrong. "Is it about your mini con?" Knock Out asked quietly, curiosity written all over his face. A nod was all it took, and with that, the humans walked toward the entrance of the base.

Only to be stopped by Bulkhead's foot. "Where are you guys going?"

* * *

After Miko and Raf reached the location Jack was at, they began to feel more and more discouraged. "How could he get out? Someone had to have released him," Raf stated, confusion filling his voice, as he took a step forward.

Jack didn't say anything as he looked down at the place where Laserbeak was laying just about probably an hour ago. "I don't know," he replied anxiously as Miko placed a hand on her hips, already planning on saying something snarky.

"Weren't you in here with him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, the red optics she had slightly glowing.

"I left for a second," Jack responded quickly. Still, a second… how fast were the vehicons? This made no sense.. who let the mini con free? It was going to bug him to no end, but desperately wanting to change the subject, he asked, "How's Project Predacon going?"

Raf took a step back, confused at the sudden change on the subject but brushed it off. "It's lonely… and I don't think I'm stalling it very well…"

Miko blinked as she looked at Raf. "Is it difficult in reading Cybertronian?" she suddenly asked, trying to flow with the conversation. At Raf's shrug, she figured that was a 'yes.'

But, they still needed to focus on the matter at hand, her optics still narrowing. "Jack, what do we do if Megs sends us on a mission?"

"We have no choice," Jack said with a reluctant sigh. "We're going to have to take it.

* * *

The Con's thought that it would be best to go for the Ground Bridge, because Bulkhead was in the way and they all noticed that no one was in that location. So, with quick movements, they pushed the ground bridge open.. and went through it; despite the Autobots confused shouts.

On the other side, it appeared they were in the deserted Jasper Nevada. After Megatron literally, blew it up, no one lived there anymore. You could still see fog in the distance; plus, dirt was floating in the air, _everywhere._ Without a doubt, the Autobot's would be looking at the location that they were currently at, and groundbridge themselves here to get their 'companions.'

"Soundwave," Shockwave finally said, looking up at the Superior Con, that was now in the human boy. "Can you track Laserbeak's location?"

Soundwave gave him a small nod as he started walking North, a look of determination on his face. "Ugh," Knock Out scoffed. "Humans are _so_ dirty!"

"If you're complaining about it, we can leave you here to clean it up," Shockwave snapped, somehow keeping his calm tone. "It seems it would be logical."

"Wait just a minute," Knock Out grumbled, following after the two. "I never said I wasn't coming along!"

Soundwave mentally sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long walk due to Shockwave and Knock Out making hissy comments at one another. Maybe since Starscream wasn't here, the red medic had to snap at somebody.

* * *

Miko tapped her chin, still keeping a close eye on Jack. Raf left to go stall Project Predacon, again. And, Jack was trying to stall Project Icon. So, Miko really didn't have anything to do, except bother Starscream, but, she wasn't ready yet to talk to any other Con's without accidentally blowing her cover.

She let out a sigh, taking one last glance at Jack before leaving. Miko walked down the halls of the Nemesis, a little uneasy as she was right now seeing Insecticons and Vehicon Troopers walking down the halls, not even looking at her. She had to keep reminding herself that she was right now 'one of them'.

Still, she had the very right to be weary.

Well, Miko wasn't watching where she was going and slammed into someone. "Bah! Knock Out! Watch where you're going!" the Con hissed in a growling and snarky tone.

Miko's optics widened as she looked at the person up and down. "Starscream?" she echoed in shock. The Second in Command raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Uh.. gotta go!" she exclaimed quickly, dashing down the halls of the Nemesis. ' _Great… I ran into Screamie…'_ she thought to herself, mentally mumbling a bunch of curse words.

* * *

Raf was typing on the giant looking computer thing, his giant red optic slightly narrowing. He had no idea what he was doing, and he was lonely. Normally, he wouldn't be isolated like this in an underground area that just so happened to be his lab. No, Shockwave's lab. It was Shockwave's lab, which meant that everything had to be complicated!

To make things worse, Predaking stopped coming by, so there went his company. Well, the only company he had were Vehicon's and Insecticons coming in and out, delivering more supplies. Right now, he didn't know how Shockwave managed to be alone for part of his life. He was stuck on a deserted Cybertron, with no company whatsoever. Maybe he had the Predaking, but all he did was shriek since the beast was in Predacon form.

With a heavy sigh, he continued to stall, by just randomly pressing buttons, or even looking up at the giant hole that let the Vehicon's come in. The sky was cloudy, dark, and dreary, which did nothing to lighten up his mood.

He could… try to figure out where Laserbeak was. That could make things easier. All he would have to do was get into Soundwave's files, find Laserbeak, then track him! Once they find the mini con, part of his stress would be gone.

' _Why stall the project?'_ a sudden voice in asked. When Raf looked around to see if anyone was there, there happened to be nobody. He resisted the urge to run, but dread kept growing, ad his fear was stacked tall. ' _It could be used to your advantage.'_

* * *

Miko frowned. "Raf, what are you talking about? Not stalling Project Predacon?" she demanded, taking a step closer to the younger kid. "That's ridiculous!"

"Just think about it," Raf started, moving his servos around frantically. "We can use the Predacons to win the battle!"

"That's absurd!" Miko exclaimed.

Before Raf could say anything else, a sudden voice boomed on the Nemesis, and Jack perked up; they all recognized who's voice that was. "Soundwave, Shockwave, Knock Out!" the voice commanded.

"What does Megsy want?" Miko whispered to Jack, who shrugged.

"I need you three for a mission," the War Lord stated, his red optics narrowing.

Scrap.

* * *

Laserbeak's optics started to glow, seeing that he was tied with some weird and strong looking wire. He then observed his surroundings, seeing a tall man, bald, and wearing a weird green looking armor thing. Who were they? What did they want? What was going on? Why was he here?

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man started, taking a step forward. "I am Kester. I am the brother of Cylas."

Laserbeak didn't know who this 'Cylas' or 'Kester' was.. but they obviously were bad news. A series of chirps arrupted from him, they were frantic bleeps as he was right now calling for his beloved Master. But, nobody answered, and for once, Laserbeak thought that Soundwave had actually abandoned him. That he was a toy that was used to ruin the Autobot's plans. That their relationship meant nothing to the spy-master.

"Hehe… he's not coming now, your Master," Kester sneered, a small grin on his face. His grin soon disappeared when the lights went out. "What was that?!" he demanded.

"Sir… there's a boy outside," one of his men informed with a small frown.

Kester walked over to where his henchmen were staring at the boy on the camera. "That boy.. is Jack Darby! Why is he here?" Kester wondered, squinting at the small screen that showed where the boy was. Why was a human boy here?

* * *

Soundwave's eyes narrowed as he stood in front of the mech base. ' _Laserbeak.. I_ _am_ _coming_.'


	4. Replaced

**RhettTheWarrior:** _I really appreciate your kind words, but I wouldn't have continued writing this without all of the lovely readers like you didn't keep sending me words of encouragement. I also appreciate the ideas that all of you give me._

 _Merry Christmas!_

* * *

 **Stolen Chapter 4**

"What is that boy doing here?" Kester asked again, as if somehow it was the other guy's fault. Technically, it was because he didn't keep track of the security cameras!

"I don't know, sir. He's obviously here alone.. but we don't know why," the man answered quickly, his tone full of worry. He did not wanna get on his boss' bad side.

* * *

Shockwave and Knock Out managed to sneak into the building through the back door. Who leaves it unlocked? Some M.E.C.H agents they were, not even keeping track of their belongings and base. With a grumble, Knock Out dusted off any offending dirt on the filthy human's pants. "Egh.. human's get dirty so easily."

Shockwave remained silent, keeping a poker face as he stared up at the computer that the human's usually typed on. "I've studied their language, it should be easy hacking into their database," he said plainly, examining the keyboard in awe. Human's really have come a long way from the last time he did his research on them. But, just because he researched their language, doesn't mean he'll understand all their words. It had been eons since. "Cover me."

Knock Out furrowed his eyebrows, giving Shockwave a look of confusion before rolling his shoulders. "How, exactly?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Alert me when an agent is coming," came the stoic response as the former Cyclop's starting his work, sounds of him typing on the keyboard echoed throughout the room as he worked on aiding Soundwave.

* * *

As the M.E.C.H agents came towards the spy-master, he remained in his position, as if daring them to take one more step. The dark aura he was giving off along with the dark expression worn on his pale face just made everything more strange about the teen. The agents exchanged glances, before aiming their weapons, and fired at the lad.

What they didn't seem to know, was that this wasn't just any lad; Soundwave's inside the boy's body. And, Soundwave was trained and battled in the pits of Kaon. Same techniques, with a little bit of tweaking, should be able to work on the earthlings. Because, like the rest of humans; these should be weak. Weak spots are the head, the knee, the throat.. so many weak spots humans have that can easily be targeted.

All Soundwave had to do was dodge the bullets, by simply moving out of the way. The dangerous gracefulness that was in his moves would make anyone's skin crawl. With a pant, the spy-master dashed forward, grabbing the closest agent by the shirt collar and slamming him into the ground. A loud _crack!_ was heard as he got up quickly, his eyes scanning the other agents around him.

"Agent 6 is down!" A M.E.C.H member yelled, only to be punched square in the face, sending the man stumbling back with a yelp.

Jack Darby may not have _any_ combat experience, but Soundwave does.

* * *

Kester's eyes flickered over to the mini con who was letting out a bunch of frantic chirps, sensing that his master was close, and that he was coming. A frown came across the leader's face, wondering why was Jack Darby, a normal boy who was associated with the robots; be here for this mini con? It was not like this mini con meant anything to the boy, did it?

Laserbeak started trying to lift himself, the anxiety he was feeling was tremendous, awaiting to connect once more with Soundwave. His glowing optics were growing brighter as he continued to try and break free, his wings shaking in the process. Only if his chances weren't as slim, he wouldn't have been noticed.

"Make the restraints tighter! We can't have him escape!" Kester barked.

* * *

Miko blinked, a bunch of thoughts coming to her mind as she was trying to cope with the order that had just been bellowed. "...What..?"

"You heard him… we're going on a mission," Jack says, a slight tint of worry in his voice as he took a step forward, tilting his helm up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down.

Raf gulped, well, he would if he could. "Am I the only who's worried about this mission?" he asked, looking at his companions with a helpless look worn him.

"Why are you worried? I just don't wanna fight against our bots," Miko stated, keeping her voice low to make sure that any unwanted ears were there to pick up on everything.

Raf gave her a look as he let out a sigh. "We can't fight. It's not like we gain their strength. Soundwave is going to have the strength of Soundwave in Jack's body. Jack, is going to have the strength of himself," he explained, staring at Miko with a bored look. It was pretty obvious.

"I see," she mumbles, placing a servo on her helm.

"So we're defenseless?" Jack asked, taking a step forward.

Raf nods as a vehicon came over, signaling that it was time to prepare a groundbridge.

* * *

Agent bodies were laying on the ground around Soundwave as he kicked one square in the face. ' _Humans… are pathetic'_ he thought as he walked forward, his eyes narrowing. Up until, his phone rang. He picked it up, hesitant as he clicked the button, holding it up to his ear. He may have been holding it upside down, but nobody was really there to see it.

" _Soundwave, the door should open now,"_ Shockwave informed, the sounds of buttons clicking could be heard.

A hum was heard over the phone. " _And, these so called 'agents' are really wimpish,"_ Knock Out says proudly.

Soundwave resisted the urge to smile as the door opened, his eyes gleaming as he walked through the abyss, the sounds of gunshots could be heard, as well as a bunch of pained shouts.

* * *

Shockwave flipped the phone shut with a loud _snap!_ , the sound echoing throughout the room, showing that nearly nothing was in here. Shockwave clicked on a certain file, seeing that it was labeled ' _TOP SECRET'_ it had to be something good. Knock Out came over to his side, his footsteps rather rushed as if what the former cyclops was doing was more interesting than was he was up to.

"It's a video," Knock Out mused with a snort.

Shockwave only tilted his head, not clicking on the video, but scrolling down to the contents the file had. Everything appeared to be written in red, no idea why. Maybe to show that it was top secret. With a roll of his shoulders he scrolled down, stopping at two words: mini con.

His eyes widened as he looked at Knock Out, the look on the medic's face showed that he had appeared to have read the whole thing. "Did.. did they tamper with Laserbeak?" the former red Con asked, exchanging a glance with Shockwave.

The former cyclops flipped his phone open, going to the contact that was labeled under 'Jack Darby'. He clicked on it, and then held the phone up to his ear, his fingers tapping on the desk that the computer was seated on. Even though he didn't show it, he was anxious. Maybe even fearful.

But, Soundwave didn't answer the call.

* * *

Soundwave grabbed Kester by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "You're all alone," the leader choked, grasping his throat as he was picked up by the shirt collar and lifted up off the ground, his eyes meeting his attacker. ' _How can this kid be so strong?!'_ "No one's coming for you, except death." He really didn't have a plan, but if he could get the kid to get nervous, then he would have the advantage.

Soundwave's expression darkened as his free hand wrapped around Kester's throat. "I. Am death." A loud _snap_ was heard as Kester's lifeless form fell down to the cold floor, his body going limp, signaling that the man that tried to revive M.E.C.H was now dead. Soundwave looked around the room for any signs of his beloved mini con, and soon his gaze drifted toward a table, where quiet chirps could be heard.

Within moments, he was by Laserbeak's side, already pressing a button on the computer, the restraints coming off. With a warm smile, Soundwave reached out and touched his companion's wing affectionately. As soon as he did, his mini con started to glow blue, and a shock coursed through him. For a moment, Soundwave couldn't move. It was almost like his body had shut down, but he was still awake.

Laserbeak let out a bunch of frantic chirps, and soon he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion with a loud thud.

The spy-master looked down at his hands, feeling intense pain coursing through them. As he examined them, he saw a terrible burn on his hands. The right hand looked far worse than the left, but he shouldn't worry about this. Laserbeak is his top priority.

Sounds of footsteps reached his ears as he turned around, seeing Shockwave and Knock Out coming towards him. "Soundwave!" Knock Out exclaimed, stopping in his tracks as his attention was soon met with the burn that was on the spy-master's hands. "Did you touch Laserbeak?"

A nod was all it took.

"You must be wondering.. why there was a shock," Shockwave started, Knock Out snickering in the background, but soon yelped at the elbow that was shot in his side. Courtesy of the former cyclops.

* * *

 _In the Video:_

 _Kester smiled as his attention went to the camera lense, his eyes glinting as the sounds of machines could be heard in the distance. "You must be wondering why I am filming if you're watching this," he explained, running a hand through his dark brown hair, his blue eyes twinkling. "We're doing the unthinkable. We're fusing a child's DNA into a robot's."_

 _He soon walked towards where the table was, the camera seemed to be following him as well. He placed a pale hand against the table as he gazed down at the mini con known as Laserbeak. "We managed to find a relic. A Cybertronian one that had just enough energy for one shot. Turns out, you need the DNA and blood of the lifeform of whom you want to change it's form into."_

 _An agent soon spoke up, looking at his leader. "Of course, it could only be handled by a Cybertronian. Many of our researches and our information have been at the aid of a Cybertronian known as Blackarachnia." He let out a sigh as he glanced at the mini con. "Of course, there is another relic that we do not have, that can change him back… but it has to be activated by a Cybertronian. And we don't have it at the moment. Only our aid knows where it is." The agent soon looked at Kester. "Would you like to tell them where you got all the DNA and blood from, sir?"_

 _Kester chuckled as he waved a dismissive hand. "Why not? I used my two year old son, Tyler," he states proudly. "Sadly, he didn't survive the process.. but he died a proud, honorary, M.E.C.H member. He died for the cause."_

 _The agent nodded, a smile coming across his face as he cleared his throat. "We will be turning this mini con, into a two year old little boy. That way, we can use his alliance with the robots, to negotiate more information. We will say that once we get the information, we will say that we will change him back to normal." A smirk came across his face. "No telling we we_ _ **will**_ _."_

* * *

Soundwave's expression darkened as Shockwave turned off the video, exchanging a glance with Knock Out. Both not daring to say a word, fearing what Soundwave do.

Small cries could be heard from the table that Laserbeak use to be on, the cries of a child. The spy-master walked over, his footsteps quickening moment by moment until he finally reached his destination.

There, staring up at him, was pale, cold, dark haired, purple eyed boy. His black hair was in his pale face that stopped at his ears. His purple eyes were wide. He was huddled up in a ball, shivering due to the cold air reaching his entire body. Soundwave looked at him up and down. No doubt this was his Laserbeak, he could still hear his thoughts, and they were one that were very frantic. With a warm smile, he took off the gray short sleeve shirt that was worn over his white long sleeve shirt and put it on the youngling.

He then rested the child on his hip, Laserbeak clinging to him like how a koala would to his mother. Soundwave gives his two companions a satisfied nod as he walked out the door with Knock Out and Shockwave following not too far behind.

"How are you going to explain the child to the Autobots?" Shockwave asked suddenly, curiosity filling his mind.

"He has a plan," Knock Out snaps as they were soon walking alongside the streets. The sun still up in the sky, about to set.

Soundwave gulped as he adjusted Laserbeak on his hip. He _did not_ have a plan. Hopefully they wouldn't notice. If they noticed, he would have to come up with a lie on the spot. Normally, he wouldn't have to say anything. Most of his allies were too intimidated to even ask him questions.

He was driven out of his train of thoughts while the sound of an engine could be heard as Arcee suddenly appeared, transforming before them. Since, they were walking through an alleyway, it would be alright for her to transform. "Where were you? Why'd you sneak out?" she demanded.

Soundwave looked at her and held his head high as he raised an eyebrow. "My mother told me that a young child was.. in trouble," he replied.. and it felt rather weird for him to talk. Also, he was sounding to dignified for a teen.. And, the lie he was telling was just downright horrible. This is where, he'd rather remain silent, than tell a lie!

Arcee looked down at the little infant in her companion's arms, his head buried in the teen's chest, trying to shield himself and seek comfort. "Don't leave without warning. We talked about this." She then pressed on her com link. "Ratchet, I'm requesting a ground bridge."

Knock Out blinked as he took a step forward. "Why are you requesting a groundbridge?" He knew why she was requesting one. But, right now, they all had high hopes for her to just ride them back to the Autobot base. Sure would make their plans easier, wouldn't it?

The femme turned towards the other teen, her blue optics staring down at him. She didn't say anything as a groundbridge appeared in front of them. She gestured for the teens to go in, and reluctantly, they followed. Not like they had a choice.

* * *

Miko stepped through the groundbridge, still unsure about this. She prayed that Bulkhead wasn't there, or Wheeljack. Any of them, for that matter. As soon as she stepped out of the groundbridge, her spark sank as she saw Bulkhead, guns blazing as his attention snapped to her. "Bulkhead?"

The ex-wrecker didn't say anything, but turned around to face the enemy before him. "Knock Out," he says bitterly, activating his guns as he charged toward the Con with a battle cry.

The way Bulkhead said it, it kind of stung Miko. Never had he referred to her in such a way, and talk to her so venomously. But, she has to remember, he sees her as Knock Out. Not Miko. She is in his enemy's body. Just because their standing in each other's way, doesn't mean she has to fight him.

"Scrap!" she yelped, dodging out of the way the ex-wrecker zipped right past her. Right now, she had to worry about dodging and not getting hit by any of those bullets! Or else, she could kiss getting her old body back good-bye!

Bulkhead rammed into her, swinging his mace against where Miko's stomach was. She let out a pained shout as it set her flinging back several meters. She wiped the energon that was on her lips off as she then did the most noble thing to do.

Run towards Raf, who just appeared out of the groundbridge.

"Bulkhead?" Raf wondered, only to nearly fall over when Miko accidently slammed into him. "Mi- uh… what's going on?!" he demanded before quickly stabilizing himself with a sigh of relief.

Miko ducked as another bullet was shot in her direction, a scowl coming across her face as she grabbed Raf's servo and led him away from the line of fire. "Do you know how to shoot?" she asked suddenly, the red optics she had widening.

"Not really, no. Do you know how to activate your weapons?" Raf questioned.

Miko sighed. "Nope. Say, where's Jack-rabbit?"

Raf shrugged as he stepped out in the open to see if Bulkhead was gone, only for a loud battlecry to be heard, and for the ex-wrecker's mace to slam right into his helm, causing him to fall backwards with a loud _thud._ A splitting pain was awoken in his helm, and now he knew how the Vehicon's felt whenever Bumblebee would attack them. The pain was subtle, but it still hurt and almost made him want to just pass out.

The sounds of footsteps was heard, and he felt a whole lot of pain was coming. Up until, someone walked past him. He forced his helm up, feeling that it was the only thing he could move in his entire body. "Jack?" he mumbled, forcing himself up.

"Stay down… I don't know what to do.. but uh," Jack started, and then was cut off when a gunshot hit him. "I knew they were good… but, they're this good?"

Miko laughed as she was standing by Jack's side. Raf let out a grunt as he rose to his feet, walking over to his friend's side as well, his servos twitching as he let out a groan, patting his helm. "Thinking the same thing," Miko replied, placing a hand on her hip. "What's the plan?"

Before any of them could say anything, a groundbridge swirled to life. Nothing came out of it, until a few seconds later the beast known as the Predacon came out.

"The bots are toast!" Miko exclaimed, her tone full of worry as she stared at the dragon-like creature.


	5. Switched

**Stolen Chapter 5**

 **RhettTheWarrior:** I do not plan on ending this story, no need to worry. If I were, I would inform my readers.

 **Admiral T. Devanto:** I agree. A human-child-like Laserbeak was meant to had some cuteness to the story along with some sense of humor.

* * *

The majestic creature stood up and let out one of it's high pitched roars that would make any human want to cover their ears, knowing that it would be of no use; the loud sound would travel, and was at such a pitch that shielding your ears would just make everything worse.

"How are the bots gonna beat this?" Jack asked, turning his helm to Miko who just shrugged.

Raf hummed, taking a step back as the Predacon walked over to him. If he had a face, it would be full of dread and horror. He wasn't comfortable being around the beast when in Predacon form, but as he transformed in his Bot form, Raf started to relax. He tried to calm himself down, but it was kind of hard when the enemy that the Bot's feared was right in from of him. "Predaking," he greeted with a simple nod, leaving Miko and Jack dumbfounded.

"Shockwave, do you require assistance? I showed up thinking you were in danger," Predaking states, bowing his head down slightly. He had to show respect to the one whom was going to revive his kin. Plus, he happened to take a liking to the cyclops.

"No…" Raf started, only for the Predacon to frown as the Autobots were already gone. Miko mumbling about them dashing into a groudbride- right, groundbridge! "A groudbridge would be nice…"

Predaking nods, wondering why Shockwave couldn't ask for one himself. Or, why Soundwave couldn't do one. He remained quiet, staring at Soundwave for awhile.

"Soundwave needs to be checked… he can't signal groundbridges at the moment," Miko said rather quickly. "And our coms are fried."

Predaking blinked, but he soon called for a the portal, wishing that the scientist wouldn't have any harm done to him. He wanted to see his kin again.

* * *

Soundwave didn't know what the heck to do. Some black haired woman dragged him into some car, and now she was babying over him at what looked like the inside of a bedroom. He was still holding Laserbeak close to his chest, refusing to let go of the child as his eyes remained narrowed at this woman. She was rambling words that he couldn't understand due to the panic that was seething within her voice.

"Jack," she started sternly. "I am your mother," she says. Well, that answers his question on who this woman is to this kid. "And I need you to tell me, where you got the baby from."

Soundwave stayed quiet, keeping a straight face as he let out a sigh, really not wanting to speak. Talking would take some time to adjust to, because it appeared this boy was shown to talk a lot. "I found him lost on the street," he replied calmly, sitting on the bed, it making a loud _squeak!_ sound. He winced as Laserbeak's grip tightened around him. The mini con fearing that if his Master would let him go, he would never see him again.

"Where's his mom?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"She abandoned him."

The woman raised an eyebrow, her expression of sterness softening as she took a step forward and sitting next to him, invading his personal space limit. She placed an arm on his shoulder, causing Soundwave to stiffen. "Just… inform me if you find anything strange. Is he staying with us?"

He nodded, answering both questions as he rested his head against the wall. His eyes drifted out the window, seeing the tiny raindrops pelting against the window. Soundwave wondered how she was able to find a suitable home when her old house was destroyed. How did she get her hands on one so fast?

It was a mystery, but, at the moment, he had bigger things to worry about. More, important things.

After she left, the black object called a 'cell phone' rang. He picked it up, placing a protective arm around Laserbeak as he flipped it open. " _Soundwave, we think we found the relic in switching us back; and who has it,"_ Shockwave informs over the phone.

Soundwave tilted his head, listening and hanging on to every word that the former cyclops had to say.

* * *

Miko walked down the halls of the Nemesis. She didn't even know why she was down here, almost as if something was urging her to go here. " _Who says you have to go back? If you work alongside the Con's, there will be a brighter future for you and the Autobots,"_ a voice said. She spun around, expecting to see someone behind her, the very spark inside was pulsing faster than it had before.

Only, she saw nothing.

Miko turned on her heel and walked in the same direction that she was going in; curiosity filling her. "Who was the voice?" she asked out loud. "Who are you?"

" _... I am… you…."_

* * *

Raf was going over the security cams, trying to figure out how Laserbeak was freed. He kept going over the surveillance footage, and managed to find the room in which the mini con was being held in. His optics scanned the footage, nearly stumbling back as he realized who let Laserbeak out.

"Jack?"

* * *

Jack was staring at a wall, pretending to work on project Icon. It was a lot harder than it looked, and being silent troubled him; considering that he preferred to talk rather than not be seen or heard. But, Soundwave was always seen, and always had an intimidating aura about him that would set anyone on edge. His very presence would cause the vehicon's, and even Starscream to back away; as if the Spy-Master was daring them to challenge him.

But, Jack displayed no intimidating aura. There was nothing dangerous about him. He didn't know how to fight, only knew the basics on defending himself. He remembered overhearing Arcee talking about Soundwave being a gladiator, and beating Megatron in the Pits of Kaon.

Jack resisted the urge to sigh. Pretending to be someone you're not is a lot more difficult than it looks, and becomes more troublesome. He was beginning to get lost in his train of thoughts, until a booming voice called out, "Soundwave!"

And Jack knew exactly whose voice that belonged to.

Megatron came striding over, his red optics still narrowed as he observed what his most loyal comrade was working on. "I overheard that you failed your mission and the Autobots fled," he started, a small hint of bitterness in his tone. "Did the Autobots have a weapon hidden, or did you neglect your job?"

Jack cringed at every word. No doubt the vehicon troopers reported to the War Lord that he didn't even move on the mission, or Soundwave was acting strange and refused to shove the Autobots through a groundbridge. Jack tried to go through the recordings that the Spy-Master had of somebody's voice; unfortunately, he didn't know how. So, he just pointed to the Autobot symbol that was being displayed on the screen, fear nearly piercing through his spark as he knew that this answer would not satisfy Megatron.

The silver robot tilted his head at what the other Con's finger was pointing to. "They had more reinforcements?"

A simple nod was all it took, and Jack knew that the vehicon who reported to Megatron would probably be thrown off the Nemesis. He kind of felt sorry for putting everything on this trooper who he didn't even know; but, if it kept him safe, he was willing to tell a little white lie.

After seeing the response that the faceless mech gave to him, the War Lord turned around and walked out of the room, the silence nearly giving Jack the chills.

" _Continue Project Icon; the more you know, that more you can help the Autobots,"_ a sudden voice said, catching him off guard.

He looked around the room, seeing nobody there but him. "Who.. who are you?"

" _I… am… you.."_

* * *

Megatron pondered about the response the Spy-Master gave him. He wondered for a second if Soundwave was lying to him. He was acting strange over the past few days, finding it peculiar as to why and how. Did he get knocked on the helm? He needs Soundwave in one piece in order for Project Icon to work.

Speaking of acting strange; the other Decepticon started behaving unusual ever since he got back from the mission; near where the old relic was. It was send to be harnessed by a femme called Blackarachnia…

That thought caused Megatron to frown. He looked at some vehicon troopers passing by, his eyes remaining narrowed. "Investigate the place where the relic was," he ordered, both troopers exchanging confused looks.

"What location, sir?"

The War Lord resisted the urge to growl. "The relic in Alturas Nevada," he snapped.

* * *

Soundwave didn't know what this 'school' thing was called, but he found himself outside of it, a bunch of students going in. Laserbeak still clinging to him, refusing to let go; brought a sense of comfort to the former faceless mech. He sighed as Shockwave and Knock Out came to stand by his side.

"What do we do?" Knock Out asked, staring up at the building with a confused frown.

"We learn," Shockwave replied seriously, his tone remaining deep and stoic. "It would be-"

Knock Out scoffed. "Yes, logical."

The former cyclops blinked in confusion, pushing his glasses up. He frowned as a orange haired human walked up to them, a scowl on the boy's face as he made his way over to Soundwave. "Yo, Darby," the human snarled, standing in front of the 'Spy-Master'.

Soundwave remained silent as he walked around the human, wanting to go inside the building. It was kind of chilly, but Laserbeak was supply some warmth to him; so he wasn't too cold. Still, the wind was biting at his face, causing him to slightly grimace.

"You just going to ignore me, huh?" the boy demanded, striding over to Soundwave and placing a rough hand on his shoulder, trying to pull the former faceless mech back. To his utter surprise, the 'boy' he was trying assault, didn't budge.

"Take care of him," was all Soundwave said, gesturing to Shockwave.

The boy blinked, disbelief on his face as he started to laugh. "Take care of me? Really? You think the little pip-squeak can take care of me?"

The human didn't expect for the 'pip-squeak' to come in and kick him right in the knees, before grabbing him by the neck and flipping him down on the ground. "What the heck?" he demanded in surprise, seeing the short kid known as 'Raf' standing before him, illuminating a dark glow.

"Stay away from him," Knock Out warned rather gleefully, walking passed Shockwave and following after Soundwave.

The former cyclops looked up at the sky and quietly went after his two comrades, leaving a shocked Vince.

Knock Out hummed as he stepped into the school, the warmth filling him as he let out a sigh of relief. "You didn't make him bleed," he pointed out, causing the short one to frown.

"I found illogical for blood to be spilled for simply stopping one in his tracks," Shockwave replied calmly, no signs of emotion in his voice.

Soundwave remained silent as he wondered where he should go in the vast halls of 'school'. The place seemed confusing, everything looping around, humans everywhere; loud noises erupting from every corner.

Knock Out placed a hand on his hip as he closed his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought. "Think he'll be back?"

"It's illogical to worry about him."

"I'm not worrying. If I see him again, I'll use him as an experiment," the former Medic replied casually, playing with the hair that the human girl had.

Shockwave and Soundwave both exchanged similar looks before choosing to stay silent. The cyclops found it as a relief that the human didn't harm Laserbeak, or else they would be in deeper trouble in trying to get their bodies back, while also finding out information on the Autobots; adding running away from the law would make things harder. Because, the human would've lost his life if the mini-con was harmed.

"Jack," a sudden voice said, revealing a red-head girl who looked up at him.

To her surprise, Soundwave just walked passed her, having more things to worry about. "Okay… talk to you later," she called out rather sweetly.

He chose to ignore her, because he had no intention of talking to her 'later'. Later to him meant never. If you don't get things done now, you will never get it done. Once you start something, you have to finish it. He really didn't care if he ruined this kid reputation of being friendly; because Soundwave was not friendly at all.

Shockwave stared before soon following the taller one. Knock Out was by his side as he let out a sigh. "Rude," he grumbled.

"Making connections with humans would be a terrible choice. I found it logical for him to walk passed her," Shockwave replied bluntly.

"It was still _rude_."

An old man soon came storming out as he stared at the three, who happened to have no clue what the male human was doing here, and why he casting off an angry aura. "You three are supposed to be in class!" he exclaimed, dragging Knock Out off, who Soundwave grabbed his comrades arm, stopping the teacher in his tracks.

Shockwave just stood there, watching the dark gaze that the 'Spy-Master' was giving the older man. Knock Out remained quiet, his expression having a smug look on it instead of one of fear in which the man was expecting. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"We're taking school off," Shockwave said suddenly, finding it best to intervene. "We have a lost child with us, and wanted to get permission from you to take the day off," he says calmly, folding his hands behind his back.

The teacher stared at him, before looking at the young boy who was clinging to his student. "Fine. You better be back tomorrow."

With that, he let go of Knock Out, who nearly stumbled back by Soundwave's tug. The former medic let out a relieved sigh as the three walked back out into the chilly weather. "There was no purpose in us coming here," he states, walking in the direction in which Soundwave was determined to go. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Alturas Nevada," Shockwave replied plainly. "We're going to go find the relic, and see if we can find the one known as Blackarachnia."


	6. Hijacked

**Admiral T. Devanto:** _The whole 'school scene' was a last minute idea…_

 **RhettTheWarrior:** _I don't pay attention to pairings often. Once a year I write a shipping story. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, your support means a lot._

 **EXCUSE:** _I've been busy lately, and Fanfiction kind of got put on hold. I was tempted to post a chapter basically explaining why I wasn't updating, but that would just be stupid and I would be a pathetic loser for getting your hopes up. *shrug* Here it is._

* * *

 **Stolen Chapter 6**

Raf ran 'casually' towards Miko, trying to look calm, but was failing miserably. His emotions were out of whack as to what swirled inside of him. Fear, hurt, and a lot more. After he finally caught up to her a look of relief was on his face. Though it looked like she wasn't paying attention, yet it appears since she turned her helm, his thoughts states otherwise. "I found out how Laserbeak got out!" he exclaimed quietly, his tone hushed.

Miko blinked, a frown on her faceplate, before an excited look came across her. "Really? We should tell Jack-"

"No!" Raf shouts, and soon realizing he was a bit too loud as it echoed through out the long halls of the Nemesis. After seeing that nobody was in the halls except them, he sighed in relief. "No.. because Jack… Jack…" The rest of it was a low whisper in which it showed that Miko couldn't hear him.

Placing a servo on her hip with a displeased look she groaned. "Spit it out, Raf."

"Jack let Laserbeak out."

Miko stopped, her red optics widening as she stumbled into the wall. She didn't know how to cope with the news that she had just heard. "What the heck?! No! Why?" she demanded, giving the one eyed Con a look that read ' _explain'._ Unfortunately, she knew that he himself did not have the answers, and already knew how he figured it out. It didn't take a genius to hack into the security cams.

Raf nods, for if he had a face, worry would be written all over it. Why would Jack let Laserbeak out? What if he was really Soundwave and fooling them all? But, that wouldn't explain how he knew so much about the Bots, and why he would offer stalling Project Icon.

"I wouldn't tell Jack about this," he suddenly says, catching Miko off guard. Based on her expression, he could tell she was puzzled, and wanted to know ' _why'._ "Because, for all we know, he might not even be _Jack._ "

Miko felt the very spark inside her pulse. " _He might not even be_ _ **Jack**_ " _,_ those words were echoing inside her helm, making her optics dim at the very thought of him not being Jack. Who could she trust? Could she even trust Raf? Was Raf just Shockwave, playing with her mind that way she could reveal the Autobot's location to him? Her mind was spinning, that it was leaving out every important fact as to what was going on.

* * *

Raf was doing his best in trying to stall Project Predacon. He suddenly came to a stop, his fingers twitching as he tried to remember something. He took a step back, examining the counter in which the keyboard looking object was sitting on. What was he doing? "I would've sworn I was doing something," he mumbles, tapping his foot. "What was it? If I could just remember…" Now, Raf was starting to get frustrated with himself on the matter. It was annoying him that he couldn't remember a simple thing. "My brain must be fogging."

He didn't like being alone, though. It felt weird, sad, and a strange feeling that would itch inside of him in which he couldn't shake. It was attached to him, echoing through his head. It wasn't worry, it was longing. Something in which he never really got in his home because his parents always payed attention to his other siblings. Yet, he didn't feel like this around Bumblebee. Always felt relaxed.

Now, that feeling was coming back to him, and he didn't like it.

" _Just tell them the base. Everything will go back to normal. You're just dreaming,"_ a voice spoke, a deep, chilling voice, that echoed throughout the Underground department in which he worked in.

"Who said that?" Raf asked quickly, fear going through his system as he found himself spinning around in circles.

" _You did," the voice purred._

"What?" Raf demanded, looking around the room, only to see nothing and nobody. Confusion kept filling him, and he was starting to get really worried as to what this voice was- no, who the voice was. "Who are you?"

" _I am you."_

"You're me?" Raf questioned, almost going breathless as he tried to process what was going on. He didn't know what to think. This voice was him? No way. It had a sense of evil to it, and every ounce of the voice was full of lies. "What does that mean?" And, the deep tone sounded nothing like his, the darkness swirling around every word was concerning, and nearly caused him to shake.

" _It as simple as that. I am you. Give us full control, and this will all end."_

The gears were working in the cyclops' head as he tried to cope with this. It wasn't every day when a creepy voice popped out of nowhere, declaring they were _you_ , and then giving off bits and bits of information. This was just insane. But, he knew what the right answer would be, and what he should say; yet, a small thing in him was pushing. Something that was wanting to be set free, emerge. "No."

" _We'll think about it. After all, one of our friends already chose."_

"Who?"

* * *

Soundwave raised an eyebrow. He had been walking for hours, Laserbeak was hungry, and his feet were hurting. And, what was this feeling? Exhaustion? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. It wasn't like him to feel tired all of the sudden and just want to stop and take a break. He sighed as Laserbeak's cries of hunger continued, almost as if the mini-con now child was going to die of starvation in a matter of moments.

"Will you shut up your mini-con?" Knock Out snapped, glaring at the wailing child.

Shockwave pinched the bridge of his nose, right now, he was annoyed too at Laserbeak's constant sobbing. It was loud, and it was flushing away his train of thoughts. Train of thoughts in which he could be thinking of a plan of how to get the relic, and see if they can avoid Blackarachnia. Getting in a fight with a child present was irresponsible parenting. "He's hungry, you."

"I don't care! Put a gag over him or something! My auto receptors are about to burst!" the former Medic yells, his tone laced with irritation as he stomped in the direction to which Shockwave was leading them in. The former cyclops appeared to be the only one who wasn't annoyed with the crying child.

Soundwave wrinkled his nose. How do they think _he_ feels? Laserbeak is tugging on his shirt, slobbering all over it, and it's soaked with tears! Not to mention, snot was all over him due to the mini-con blowing all his mucus on his shirt as he continued to cry. Yes, he was hungry too! But he wasn't wailing around and snotting all over everybody's shirts. Gosh, kids were such a pain! "Laserbeak, calm-oof!" he yelped as Laserbeak kicked him in the knee.

Never in the former Gladiator's life has he felt such pain. A loud grunt escaped from his mouth as he tossed Laserbeak over to a protesting Knock Out, who was unpleasant already. How about adding a little salt on the wound?

"Listen here, we'll get you-" He was then cut off by Shockwave, who quickly shushed him as he made his way over to an abandoned looking town. A blue glow was being cast off from the corner of a large looking building. A frown appeared on Knock Out's face as he made his way over, following Shockwave and Soundwave. The old looking place had a weird aura to it, something evil was lying there, and the sooner they got the relic; the sooner they could get out of this town.

Laserbeak even stopped his wailing, seeming to get the idea that they weren't supposed to be here. He kept a tight hold on Knock Out's neck, his purple eyes scanning the area. Loud clanking could be heard, and as soon as they walked near the blue light, for whatever peculiar reason; the light soon flickered off, and the loud clanking vanished and was coming from a different direction.

A frown came across Soundwave's face as he walked in the place where the glowing light was. He saw nothing there, which his curiosity grew. A hum of confusion came through his throat as he placed his hand on his chin.

Shockwave soon walked over to him, his confusion growing as well. "There's nothing here," he mumbled, grunting as Knock Out nearly bumped into him as the former Medic examined the place in which they were looking at. Shockwave mumbled a deep _watch it_ , feeling a bit irritated because it appeared his calculations went wrong.

"Looking for this?" a chilling voice asked, tone full of cockiness and dark.

* * *

Jack didn't know what he was doing, but he found himself digging a little more into Project Icon. It was fascinating, and for whatever reason, a voice in his head was almost reading the writings out loud to him. Though, he couldn't understand what the symbols showed, it was the voice inside of him explaining everything.

He sighed, but soon stiffened as the doors swirled open. He titled his helm, in an attempt to see who it was that had appeared. Seeing who the visitor was, a look of relief came across Jack's face. "Raf," he greets, his tone full of something similar to calmness and comfort. "How is Project Predacon coming along?"

Raf stayed silent, just staring at the mech before him. Jack grew uncomfortable, his spark slightly beating slower as he could sense the slight negative and fearful aura coming from his once, small companion. "Is something wrong?" he asked, taking a step forward. He watched as Raf tensed up, his shoulders stiffening, but he refrained from moving.

"Nothing's wrong," the cyclops finally said, keeping his tone from shaking. Raf would've given Jack a reassuring smile, but couldn't because he didn't really have a mouth at this point. "Just wanted to check up on you."

Jack would've frowned, but he couldn't, so he titled his helm. "How's Miko?" he questioned, after the long moments of awkward silence. Something was bothering Raf, and he needed to know what was upsetting his companion. They're comrades, not secrets could be kept between the three, not in a critical situation like this.

"Fine."

Just then, Raf was ready to make his leave, only to be stopped by Jack, who's servos twitched. Hurt filled the older boy as he wondered if the now cyclops' was having trust issues with him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking, trying to keep the hurt on the inside, but it windend up slipping through his tone. "Did I hurt you?"

That struck Raf's spark, and he started having second thoughts on keeping his distance from Jack. He's his friend, and they both have been through so much together. And here he was, questioning his friend. It hurt, it really did, and Raf was right now disgusted with himself. Instead of saying another lie, he spoke, "No. I've just been.. stressed lately."

"You need to let me know if something is bothering you," Jack starts, getting out of Raf's way, feeling relieved. "We're friends. I've always got your back."

Raf just nods, before disappearing on the other side of the door. His true intent on going there was asking his comrade as to why he had let Laserbeak out. But, fear overtook him, and he got side tracked. Also, Jack seemed hurt, stressed, and almost as if something was forming into his mind. Something dark, and he was seeking help. The cyclops sighed as he walked down the long halls of the Nemesis, his optic scanning his surroundings as his thoughts led him on a train.

Raf suddenly slammed into something hard. No, someone. He looked up and down, and found the Predacon looking at him with a look of worry. "Apologies," Predaking said, bowing his head down, his yellow optics examining the cyclops. "How is the project coming along?"

Raf resisted the urge to gulp, as that was physically impossible for him. "Well," he answered, trying to not say too much, in doing so, it would put the majestic beast on edge and cause chaos to erupt. He gestured to the side, as it seemed like everybody was blocking his path. "If you may excuse me, I need to get to work."

"Yes, I see." With that, Predaking stepped out of the way, and walked towards where the Insecticons would be, The cyclops had no idea why he was headed to that particular destination, but paid no mind to it. Right now, he needed to work on stalling the project; for his comrades sakes.

* * *

Soundwave's eyes slightly widened as he saw the figure holding the relic that would turn them back into their regular forms. His once widened eyes soon narrowed as he took Laserbeak from Knock Out in an attempt to protect him from any dangers this foe could cause. Also, the little mini-con would be safer in his arms than the former Medic's.

"You," Shockwave started rather calmly, folding his hands behind his back in a calm and cold manner. No look of emotion was displayed on his face as he examined the figure. "Have our relic."

"Do you know who I am?" the figure asked, coming down from their perch, relic still in hand as their long black legs clicked against the stone ground. "I am Blackarachnia."

"And we will take that relic," Shockwave shoots back, eyes narrowing as Knock Out got in a fighting stance. Yes, they didn't stand a chance against her in this human form, but with a good strategy, they would be able to get the object out of her servos, and turn back to normal.

"What would ordinary humans be able to go against me?" she asked, taking another step forward, a loud _click_ emerging from her. Her red optics gleamed as she hummed in pleasure, clearly interested in whatever they had to offer.

"Your reason is illogical," Shockwave states bluntly, hands still folded behind his back. Plan was, don't fight, try to fool her into giving it up. Easier said than done.

"You want it?" Blackarachnia questioned, her tone turning to ice as she looked at them all up and down. "I do have a proposal, though."

"What is it?" Knock Out asked, a frown coming across his face as he put his hands on his hips.

The spider femme hummed in pleasure as she climbed back up on her perch, sitting in a rather relaxed position. Dusting off any offending dirt that was on the relic, she opened her mouth to speak. "You see…."

* * *

Megatron came through the groundbridge in the destination of the place in Alturas Nevada. He stomped on the ground, his footsteps full of authority. He examined the area, his dark optics scanning everything around him. "Something seems strange here," he states, walking into a certain spot; suddenly, he came to a stop. "Her markings are here."

The Vehicon's that came with him exchanged looks of confusion. "Who, sir?"

"Blackarachnia," Megatron answers, his tone coming off as a growl. "She was here."


	7. Robbed

_**A/N:**_ _Life got to me and this story came last for me. I am currently going through exams; but summer is coming soon so I will be able to focus more on the task at hand, which is this story._

 **ChronoSeth:** _I agree. I myself do enjoy a little bit of a dark side to Transformers involving the kids. The hard thing is keeping the friendship pure between everyone without defiling it. Also, I took a look at your story, keep the updates coming._

 **RhettTheWarrior1028:** _I don't know how many times I can thank you for reviewing my story, and being there in the beginning and through on through. Your words are so supportive, and reviews of your's are the highlights of my day._

 _ **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**_

* * *

 **Stolen Chapter 7**

Miko's red optics had a flash of coldness in them. Her servos nearly shook as she felt sick to her stomach. Something was attacking her mind, taking away the bits and pieces of _her._ It was shredding at her spark, and she could feel herself slowly slipping away. Her jaw tightened as her servo curled into a fist of iron. "I refuse to be drained," she spat out, leaning against the wall, feeling weak all of the sudden. She panted as Miko felt like she may die at this very moment.

It happened out of nowhere, she suddenly grew defenseless, like she couldn't move or do anything. Miko thought it was due to all the stress that she was undergoing. But, once her brain started to hurt, and she began to shake; she knew it wasn't a result of stress. It was something similar to what her parents would call being ' _spiritually attacked'._

She found herself falling on her knees as a speckle of energon fell to the floor.

" _We want pieces of you."_

" _We want to rebuild you."_

" _Make you new, where we can become_ _ **us.**_ "

Miko's eyes slightly widened as she touched the wall with her quivering servo. Her spark was pulsing within her, beating at a faster rate than what it was originally. The pain she was feeling was nerve wracking. It hurt, for a moment; she wanted to be held. She refused to be vulnerable, but this agony, it was putting a strain on her. The voices were getting louder and louder, yet she couldn't scream. It hurt to even get a word out. It was like her mouth was glued shut.

She let out a low whimper as she curled up into a ball, banishing the thought of being a victim. The one thing she refused to be. Miko's optics narrowed as she shot her head up, a growl escaped from her mouth. "You're not taking any part of me!" she shouts, her torment going up. It hurt, but this was a battle she wouldn't lose. It hurt to even yell at this dark force; through all the pain, she would stand up for herself.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard; even though she ignored their presence, she knew who it was.

"Knock Out, what's gotten into you?" a sudden shrill voice asked.

Miko turned her head up in the direction of the voice, choosing to acknowledge this Con's presence. "Starscream, what brings you here?" she asked, a frown appearing on her faceplates. The pain she went through ceased, and she was put at ease. She let out a sigh, getting up and feeling like her normal self again. Her spark returned to it's normal pulsing rate, and the voices came to a stop. Almost like they weren't even there.

Starscream raised an eyebrow, a confused look on his face. "I heard a shout," he started, putting his long servos together, tapping his digits. "And I came to see who it came from."

"So, you were worried?" Miko asked, a chuckle erupting from her mouth.

Starscream growled, his red optics narrowing. "Shut up," he hissed. "I do care for my fleet."

She shrugged as she walked away, every step she took echoing off the narrow halls of the Nemesis. "Sure, Starscream. Sure." But, she wouldn't tell him that she was grateful for him showing up. He snapped her out of the torment in which she was going through. If it weren't for him showing up, who knew what could've happened? Miko refused to think of such a thing.

* * *

Raf didn't know what to think; after receiving this new piece of information, how could he address it? This was bad already, seeing that his comrade was being attacked, they might even be gone. Such a thought caused Raf's optic to dim, sorrow filling him as his brain took him to a dreaded place. Was he, himself slipping away? Could he trust his friend anymore? Let alone, trust _himself_?

"You seem like you're debating on something," a sudden voice mused, heavy metal footsteps getting closer and closer.

The cyclop's tilted his helm back, greeting the visitor with a nod. "Predaking.. what brings you here?" he asked rather quickly, wanting some alone time to debate this. But, being alone, really took a toll on Raf. He was human, being isolated wasn't good for him. For a moment, his vision almost went blurry and he started seeing weird things. So, in a way, he was truly grateful for Predaking's presence.

The Predacon stared down at the former human. "I came here to check on how my kin is doing," he stated icly, optics narrowing. "I take it they're doing well?"

Raf blinked as his optic flickered over to the elevator, and all the way up to the warship. His mind suddenly came to realization. Did Predaking really go through all that trouble to just come down here for a few seconds? "If you want," he started awkwardly. "I could always send you a daily check-up on them- send you a message, I mean…" He paused. "On your kin," he added.

The radiant beast let out a low hum as he thought about it for a second. "Alright… but, I am still going to come down here and see how my kin is doing," he said firmly, nodding, as if checking to see if that sounded right.

* * *

Soundwave's eyes narrowed. Why would he agree to make a proposal with a terrible Cybertronian like Blackarachnia? What is Shockwave thinking? Then again, anything for the relic, and how to get back in their bodies. But, there is a fifty percent chance that she is toying with them, and that she'll quite possibly use them for experimental subjects.

"I need for you send me information on Optimus Prime." A small smile appeared on Blackarachnia's face as she hummed. Her long digits clinked against her legs as she moved forward. She placed a secure servo on the very relic she was holding. "I can't use it. Why would I do such a thing?"

Knock Out frowned as he placed a hand on his hip. "Well isn't it a weapon?" he questioned, his tone having a hint of sass in it. It didn't matter what the relic could do, all he was taught was if it could work, it was useful. Better off in the Decepticons hands than in the Autobots. Their sworn enemy.

The spider-like Cybertronian blinked her red optics, a look of confusion on her face. "It was a mistake by the ancient Decepticon scientists, while seeking to make a weapon of mass destruction," she continues. "he accidently got his spark forged within it. Creating a swap relic in which whoever's energon is fused with it, or blood, they will be switched."

"So, it is not a weapon," Knock Out remarked, wondering why Megatron wanted them there in the first place to retrieve it. This made no sense, what was their Lord hoping to accomplish with a weapon that wouldn't even work against the Autobot's? Before he left for the mission, the Warlord affirmed that he did know what it could do, and stated that he also knew what it was. What was he wanting to achieve with a messed up relic?

Soundwave raised an eyebrow, curiosity filling him. ' _Where did she get this information from? That is clearly classified… only Lord Megatron can access the data surrounding the ancient scientists'_ he wondered, eyes narrowing. Did she steal? But that would need to get the code that even his Lord didn't share with him. How? Is she lying? If she was, how did this happen? How was he not in the Nemesis right now, downloading and searching for more of Project Icon and Predacon bones?

"No, it is not," Blackarachnia confirmed. "Come back to me when you get information from Optimus Prime," she said, waving a dismissive hand. She soon jumped down from her perch, staring down at their smaller life forms. "Off you go."

Shockwave blinked, trying to get over what he just heard. "What specific piece of data do you want?" he wondered, tilting his head. She had to have wanted something interesting, perhaps how he got the Star Saber, or maybe anything surrounding the relics condition.

"His health."

"He's fine."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I was just there."

"You think he would have business with someone like you?"

Knock Out scowled as he looked up at the sky as dark clouds began to form. They were wasting time, they had to get back to their bodies, or rip the relic right out of her servos. Sure, it was what humans called 'suicide', but so is sticking around and talking to the spider. "Take his word for it. You wouldn't be able to trust us even if we did 'go back'." With that, he reached out both of his hands. "The relic."

Blackarachnia chuckled, her optics gleaming as she took a step forward, jumping off from the rock in which she was lounging on. She stared down at their small forms, a look of what appeared to be glee yet spite. A mix of both. "Very well, I won't use it anyway. Have fun picking it up," she remarked, setting the relic on the ground. She then looked up, hearing the sounds of an engine.

Her optics widened as she retreated to an unknown location, leaving the three of them to wonder what was going on, and why she left them. What terrified her so much?

Just then, Soundwave could hear someone transforming out of their vehicle form, and footsteps getting closer and closer. With that, they all seemed to turn around, as if knowing who it was, and why Blackarachnia hastily left.

There, he was, Lord Megatron, staring down at them. His red optics narrowed as they drifted toward the relic. "Optimus Prime's pets."

* * *

Jack was hearing words in his mind, he struggled deeply in trying to block them off. What was it they were whispering to him? Something about ' _us'_ and ' _we'_. Jack wanted it gone, and him having these words in his brain was nerve wracking, and it made it hard to focus.

Wait… Megatron wanted a direct location to a certain place… and that certain place was Alturas Nevada, which was where they were at with the relic.. Could the War Lord be onto them? No way, Jack was quiet! How quiet was he supposed to be? He didn't even say a word.

But, being silent and behavioral changes had nothing to do with each other. The Decepticon Leader must of seen how he reacted to certain things, the actions he would make, Soundwave wouldn't. Jack groaned. Being someone you're not, and that person is the enemy; is a lot harder than it looks.

Panic filled Jack's entire body as he tried to think of a solution other than Megatron being suspicious of him. Hopefully, the Leader of the Decepticons was just concerned about him, and him _only._ Things could get bad if the War Lord got onto all of them at once, things could go south very fast.

"I have to go tell them," Jack mumbled, turning towards the exit door, his footsteps loud in his haste. He opened the door and made his way into which he hoped was the place to Shockwave's lab in discovering more about bringing back the dead Predacons. The one place both he and Raf were not comfortable being in. But, in desperate times, uncomfortableness goes out the window at this point.

* * *

Raf waited until Predaking left to let out a breath. Finally thinking that he could breathe or finally relax, the sounds of someone rushing to get to him ruined his moment. The cyclops turned around to face whoever it was with open curiosity. To his shock, there was Jack, who looked rather anxious. "Jack?" he asked in a low whisper, just in case if the Predacon was still lurking around the lab.

"I think Megatron is on to me," his companion finally said, keeping his tone quiet as well.

Raf blinked, surprise and worry filling him as his mind wandered deep into his thoughts. How did Megatron find out? Then again, Soundwave hung around the War Lord the most, and if anyone would be found out first, it would be Jack due to him being in the body of the Decepticons Leader most loyal and trusted allie. "How?"

"I must've been acting too much like me," Jack replied, stress filling his tone as he started pacing. This is bad. This is _really_ bad. Now Megatron knows he's probably going to do whatever it takes to make sure they don't get back in their regular bodies and tell Optimus about the information they had obtained.

Raf raised his servos up in an effort to calm Jack down. It was obvious that his comrade was freaking out, and under a lot of pressure due to Soundwave being the closest Decepticon to Megatron; and, not to mention, he didn't know how to handle the voices inside his head. With a heavy sigh, Raf patted Jack's shoulder. "We'll think of something." A troubling thought finally occurred to him. "Have you um… seen Miko?"

Jack shook his helm, tilting it in confusion. "I haven't seen her at all today or yesterday. Why? Is something wrong?" he questioned, taking a step forward. This time, his tone was more relaxed, and he seemed to have came to his senses. Feeling put at ease that his friend was there for him, Jack's shoulders began to relax. But, the splitting worry of something going on with Miko terrified him. "Raf?"

Silence lingered around for several moments, and Jack thought of the worst. He already knew what his friend was going to say, but he hoping that it wasn't true. Right now, that was far worse than the War Lord finding out their identities. This was a comrade in danger, without them even knowing it. Slowly giving into what it wasn't supposed to be; it was like a parasite, taking out pieces of its host.

"I think Miko… is slipping away from us," the cyclops finally answered, dread filling his voice. "We need to find her now, and see if we can help her." Raf paused, as he took a few steps forward. "Before.. before it's too late."

* * *

Shockwave stared up at Megatron, who had an un-amused look on his face as he looked at their small forms up and down. His red optics were glowing, and they finally landed on the relic that just so happened to be next to Knock Out. "How did a few puny humans," he started, shooting his Vehicon troopers a harsh glare. "manage to retrieve an ancient relic, that my troops couldn't find?" He continued to stare at the relic. "In which, my three most loyal Decepticon's have been acting strangely; the same day when the relic went missing. So tell me, do you three humans have anything to do with it?"

Soundwave did what he always does, he remained silent. Laserbeak positioned behind him, he still wore his poker face. He had never feared Megatron, not once in his life. Back in the Gladiator pits of Kaon, he was the one that beat Megatron in the match and came out victorious. He wasn't afraid of his Lord; he was worried about what he would do to his mini-con, who was in a delicate situation.

Knock Out took in a breath, raising up his hand, clearing his throat. "The truth is, my liege," he started, his two companions staring at him with wide eyes; but the former medic ignored them, thinking that this was the best solution. "We are, your three most loyal Decepticons."


End file.
